Mother's last night, Nestor and the buck
by donkeylongears
Summary: Nestor the long-eared Christmas donkey. This entry is about Rose's last night trying to protect Nestor from the cold. After her death, I changed the story a little bit and Nestor is adopted by a buck. Warning: Some content may trouble younger children.


Disclaimer: I do not own Nestor, his mother, or Olaf . They are copyright Rankin/Bass as well as some of the events. Geno and others are © Jacob Gossett. I've only started writing the partially through and you can contact me at nestordonkey(at)gmail(dot).com for any questions or concerns. The story starts at a supposed Act 1 Scene 4 which is due to change when I write more. Thank you for viewing my story.

Act 1 Scene 4

The night was cold. Wind blowing snowflakes fiercely into every which way, ice stinging into every thing it came to contact with. Nestor's mother looked around anxiously and worried, wanting to find her son and get him out of the harsh weather. "Nestor!" she cried out but no answer and continued walking on, trying not to let her teeth chatter. "Nestor!" she cried out again continuing her path. Still, nothing but silence. She stopped "Nestor answer me! Nestor." Just then not far off, she saw a set of ears suddenly pop out of the snow. "Nestor?" she questioned and darted to where the ears were and started clearing the snow away. Sure enough, it was Nestor, shivering from the weather.

"M-Momma?" Nestor questioned back trying to keep his eyes open. Nestor's mother started licking the snow off his face. "So cold, Momma" "No more my darling" she replied. "Now we must be brave" "Uh-huh" Nestor answered back, letting his Mother know he was listening. "Remember that. Whatever happens, you must be brave." They traveled through the dark and baron forest, neither one of them knowing where they were going. They couldn't go back home, Olaf was too mad at what Nestor for what had been done to him. The very thought of going back was forbidden from her thoughts, she didn't want to imagine what Olaf might do to them. But the storm, the icy stings and the harsh wind. She knew that if they didn't find shelter soon, they will both perish at the hands of an icy miser. Finally, they were fortunate to find a sheltered spot within a small a small . Nestor's mother dug away the snow until she came to the winter grass underneath. She turned to her child. "Lie in there, Nestor." "But mama--" "Do as your told, Nestor" "Yes mama." Nestor did as he was told. The grass was cold and hard but better than the icy snow. Nestors mama covered his entire body with her own, except for... "Ears Nestor" "Yes mama" Nestor hid his ears back under her.

By morning, the storm had gone and as savagery often does, it left beauty in its wake. The Good Lord sometimes works in strange ways. The love of Nestor's mother had saved him. But in saving Nestor, she had allowed the storm to take her. And she was gone forever. Nestor laid beside his lifeless mother, crying. After what had happened the night before, he couldn't stand the fact that his mother tis gone too. Now, Nestor no longer had a home, or anyone who even cared he was alive. All Nestor could think about, were this warm evenings playing with his mother and facing the fact she's gone, he absolutely refused to believe it. He thought to himself, this all was just a bad dream. Instead that he was home, safe, snuggled beside his mothers sleeping body. But every-time Nestor was able to open his eyes in spite of his crying, he saw his lifeless mother, and his eyes were forced shut as tears burst out.

Act 2 Scene 1

Not far away, an old buck watched Nestor cry. He knew what had happened the previous night.

The previous night he was only going for a walk, stretching his legs when suddenly he heard an angry bray coming from the Olaf's barn. Keeping his distance in the forest, he was able to see and hear the ruccass. He saw the romans at the doorway, giving Olaf a much his punishment. As the romans mounted their horses and road away, the buck backed deeper into the forest. As they march away the buck took a deeper look inside the raggedy old barn. He heard Olaf's scarce voice, he sensed how deep Olaf was disgruntled. As Olaf thrown Nestor out into the cold the buck ran deeper into the forest, sparing himself from being seen. Not even a minute later, he turned back and saw Nestor falling from the branches. As Nestor's mother came out, the buck took off for higher ground. He assumed everything was going to be okay and went home. Now, while doing his daily duties, he came across Nestor and his lifeless mother. He realized how dumb domesticated animals are and started to blame himself for what had happened. "No child should ever have to through this" he murmured to himself. Nestor, still teary-eyed, looked in his direction. But he didn't see anything. "Hello?" Nestor called out. "Can somebody help me? She won't wake up!" Nestor yelled again, hoping she wasn't really dead and that someone could revive her. The buck stood silently in the background, and when he felt it was safe, he stepped out towards Nestor. "Please sir, can you help her?"

He paused and glimpsed at the frozen jennet. Blood could be seen coming through some cracks of the skin on her lips. Much of her body was much whiter from the snow. He rubbed his nose under her and flipped her over, her legs barely changing position. Her underside was as warm as a glass of water at room temperature. Her heart was beating very slowly until it eventually stopped. He raised his head and looked towards Nestor. He asked himself "Why didn't he freeze? Why is he okay?". He barely understood anything.

"Please sir, please tell me what happened to her." Nestor asked the buck, snot dripping from his nose.

"The cold weather with or without snow causes things to freeze. Your mother appears to have known this, and tried to protect you. But in doing so, she aloud herself to become frozen. She hasn't frozen completely, maybe the reason why your alive. But her spirit has left her body."

"So she's dead?"

The buck sighed and then gave Nestor his answer. "Yes. I'm sorry"

Nestor looked at his lifeless mother once more and lowered his head "Why?"

"I just told you."

Nestor grew angry. "No! Why did she try to save me? I'm gonna freeze and die anyway. I can't go back home. Why did she have to kill herself trying to save me when I'm going to freeze like her?! A Achoo!" After a gut wrenching burst of emotion, Nestor let out a powerful sneeze.

"I...I don't know." the buck stuttered.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't understand she did what she did."

"I'm certain motherly instinct had something to do with it. But, I can't just let you freeze. Your nose is dripping and your sneezing. I live rather far away from humans and my den has plenty of space. I can feed you and probably find you a doe mother to raise you until your old enough to survive on your own."

"I'm not a deer, I'm a donkey. How do you know I won't be a problem?"

"There will be problems. We'll just have to learn from our mistakes as we go. I think it would be rather fun, don't you?" The buck knew what he said was a lie. It wouldn't be fun, but instead a lot of work. However, he knew that he had to, and that he would just make the best out of it.

Nestor said nothing. He just stood there, he had no answer.

"Well, come'on, let's get out of the cold." The buck said as he turned away.

Nestor, still teary-eyed, walked behind him.

After awhile, their silent walk had ended. The buck, motioned Nestor to go crawl under a large bush which led to a hole underneath. The buck followed.

"This is where you live?" Nestor asked the buck as he stepped inside.

"Yes, I lived here for quiet a while."

"Don't you have a family?"

"Yes, but they live separately from me. Does raise the young by themselves while bucks keep watch

whenever they go out. Now, I need you to stay here while I find you some food. You've been out in the cold long enough."

"What about you, aren't you cold?"

"I can bear it, I haven't been outside as long as you have. You have a bad cold and I want you to rest here until I come back, I'll bring you back some food. Now, what do donkeys usually eat so I know what to bring?"

"We eat hay or wheat or grass, you can bring back anything. I promise I'll eat what you can find for me."

"I haven't asked you your name, what are you called by?"

Nestor hung his head low, remembering those awful names he's been called "Longears, donkeylongears, Trippy, big ears...."

"Well, what did your mother call you? Can you remember?" the buck interrupted.

"Nestor, sir. My real name is Nestor"

"Okay Nestor, do you mind if I tell my wife about you?"

"Okay" Nestor answered. The buck turned around and crawled back through the opening. Nestor heard the bucks hoofs slush in the snow as he walked away. The den was big compared to Nestor's size. Nestor envisioned the buck in there, trying to figure out where and how the buck sleeps. He made his guess and lied down close to the wall of the den. He wasn't tired, he was restless and scared. He didn't know if the buck would really come back, or if the buck was secretly a carnivore that wanted to eat him. But still, there was no real other option. Maybe the bucks really a great guy who wants to put down his own desires to help him. Thoughts raced through Nestor's mind. Nestor did as he was told though, he laid still and closed his eyes. If anything were to happen, he wouldn't be awake to bear it.

buck went on his way. Scanning his surroundings to see if he could find something to feed Nestor. All he saw was ice hanging down from everything it stuck on. "What a time for him to get thrown out, right in the middle of an ice storm." He said to himself. "What a day, I have a sick donkey on my hooves . Here I am out in the forest trying to find him something to eat and I won't even know if he can digest it. It's dangerous for him to be outside in his condition but even if he is sick, he'll have to come out to get a drink of water which will be ice cold anyway. I don't even know if he'll survive the winter months" The buck sighed. "But I can't just let him freeze after what he's been through. If he dies, he dies safe and warm. I will love him like a son, I will adopt him. He needs so much love after all the hate he's been given." The buck sighed again and lowered his head. "I'm in trouble."

Suddenly a familiar voice filled his ears, "Geno, is that you?" It was his wife, she was shouting from outside her den not far from where he was now standing.

"Zoey?" he questioned back.

"Yes, silly. It's me"

The buck (err ugh) Geno jerked his head back up and walked over, and met her with a kiss. "Hey, baby." she then said starting to clean the snow off Bucks shoulder. "Your late today, is something wrong? You usually come out earlier than this."

"I know, I've been busy with something. The kids asleep?"

"One is, the other is awake but resting. What have you been busy with?"

"It's hard to explain. You'll have to see him in order to believe me."

"Him, huh? How is he?"

"I adopted someone and he is now living with me. "

"Is he a deer?"

"Nope, he's a donkey."

Her cute smile suddenly turned into a frown. "One owned by the round, scruff human being who has a farm down the hill?"

"Yes, but not anymore. He threw the young colt out last night."

Zoe gasped. Geno added. "The donkey's mother ran out to protect him as mothers do, that's when I left to go to my den. I thought they would be okay. But, when I tried to find them this morning, she had slept over him allowing the storm to take her and keep her child warm. She froze to death but he survived with the exception of a cold. He's very sick and I couldn't leave him alone."

Zoe didn't like the story one bit. At first her heart filled with rage and she wanted to trample the ground. Instead, she turned her rage into tears, rubbing them off on Geno's neck. "I can't believe that happened. Will he be okay?"

"I don't know, he might die. But if he does he'll die warmed and loved and that is important."

"Why aren't you with him then?"

"I was searching for food to feed him. He deserves a meal."

"Then go, I don't want to hold his breakfast any longer."

So the buck did what he had to and took off. He came upon an open pasture and carefully walked in. There he brushed away some snow and to the frozen tall grass underneath. This, he thought, would probably suit Nestor's stomach. After munching some of it for his own breakfast, he pulled some others from there roots for Nestor to eat and hid himself back in the forest. "I hope nothing got to Nestor in the den. He should be okay, he's under a thorn bush." He thought to himself. "There hasn't been a wolf or bear yet that could tolerate such an 'thorny situation'?" he laughed at his own joke. As he laughed though, he realized something. Food was scarce and most likely anything else the meat eaters could eat is froze over. They might tolerate a 'thorny situation' just have have something in their stomach. He picked up his pace, grass still hanging in his mouth. "I can't leave him alone like that, even if he is sick. I must get home quickly just in case."

While Geno continued back, Nestor woke up to a parched neck. He knew the buck told him to stay in the den. But the pain was unbearable. He tried to clear his throat but it didn't get rid of the pain. He tried coughing but still didn't work. He started to wander when the buck would be back. Maybe he could go get a drink real quick and come back before the buck returned. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but then again the buck was still a stranger to him. He calmly made his way out of the den and started searching for a water source. Geno on the other hand was just starting to walk through the familiar territory. He started walking more calmly now, not wanting to wake Nestor from his nap. He knelt down through the opening of the den, but sight and smell of Nestor was gone. "Nestor?" he called out hoping to wake Nestor and make himself at least hearable. No response, he spat out the grass, crawled back out of his den and started yelling Nestor's name in different directions. "Nestor, where are you?" he was scared, he only knew this colt for about an hour and now he's worried as if Nestor was his son. While catching his breath, he heard a voice calling out "Yes?" Finally, the five seconds of fright and terror were over. "Nestor, you get over here right now." the buck shouted, really ()(ticked)(). Nestor wandered back with his head lowered. "I'm sorry" he said with a scratchy voice.

"Nestor, I told you to wait in the den. What were you doing out?"

"My throat got soar and I needed something to drink. I was going to be right back, I didn't know how long you would take."

"Nestor, you shouldn't have left. You could've been killed. There are carnivores, animals that will eat you. Your too young and small fight them off yourself and will eventually attack you and eat you inside out. Your also ill, you shouldn't be outside right now or your illness may get."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"From now on you do know, disobey me again and you'll have to be punished. If you have to leave the den, let me know and I'll go out before you to see when the coast is clear."

"Yes sir, but I don't think Momma would like someone else punishing me"

"Your mother wouldn't want you out in the cold either. I have adopted you until you can survive on your own. I hold any parental responsibility for you."

"Yes sir"

"Let's get you back to the den now, you shouldn't be out here in your condition."

"But my throat still hurts."

The buck paused for a moment and said "Fine, I'll take you to the creek and then we get you back in the den.

Geno walked Nestor over to the creek, Nestor got his fill and they both made there way home. Nestor crawled in first, then Geno. "Lay down Nestor, there are a few things you need to learn about." Geno said as he crawled in. Nestor laid down and the buck wrapped his body around him, his back to the exit. "Nestor, look me in the eyes." Nestor raised his head and met Geno's glare. "Now, Nestor. The way an animal lives in the forest is not easy or safe. I've told you about carnivores, haven't I?" Nestor nodded his head as if to say yes. "Good, you were listening. I'm proud of you for that. But you cannot go out alone, your most likely to be eaten or taken away or you might not be able your way home."

Nestor said. "I can run, I can maybe run away from..."

"No." the buck interrupted. "They may be faster than you and most likely will. They can and will catch you and kill you for there food. That's how they survive."

"Why don't they eat plants and grass?"

"I don't know, they have a taste for meat. That is why you can't go out like you did. Your too young to fight them off."

"What if your gone for a long time? Why can't I join you"

"Then wait for me"

"What if your gone for more than a day?"

"Than I would most likely be dead. Then my wife come pick you up. I check on her in the

morning and continue my job, she takes her children over here before sundown. That's how our family works, if she finds you alone she will know."

"Will I work with you?"

"Work with me?"

"Do I just stay in here all day then? I don't want to, it's boring."

"You'll accompany me after today. Though it depends on how you feel."

"Oh, okay."

"Now, if I were to be killed, my wifes den may be more crowded since my wife and I have two children. But you'll need to stay with them if I'm gone. Either that, or if you want me to find a doe without children to live with, I will. "

"Oh okay, but why can't I stay here alone if I can check for myself?"

"It's for your safety, your too young to be alone."

"But..."

"No buts. You understand the dangers you'll be putting yourself in if you do that."

"When will I be old enough?"

"As soon as your around a year or two old but you are only a toddler right now. Your body size is quite small compared to your mothers, but with a little time, you'll grow powerful enough to live on your own. It's actually one of those things we'll have to see about in the future. But why, why wouldn't you want to have a guardian to take care of you?"

"I just don't want to ask every time, I want to go out when I want to."

"But that's not the way of the forest, I can't even leave or come back sometimes. Your life in the barnyard is simple. Farm animals already have security and food is given straight to them. They are washed accordingly and when one gets pregnant, she gets special treatment and has far less worries than that of a wild animal. A wild animal, like my family and I, are constantly in danger of predators, Their teeth are sharp and they have paws with sharp claws meant to bite and tear rip through any food they find. They hunt down deer, which is what I am, along with rabbits, birds, to some extent skunks, as well as other plant eaters. Only some of them, like bears, can also survive on plants but also eat meat as well."

"I've seen Olaf kill of several pigs and chickens to eat, but I could walk outside okay if I wanted too."

"Have you seen a fox steal a chicken from the barnyard before?"

"Well, once."

"What did you think he was going to do with that chicken?

"It was a girl fox."

"Okay, what did you think _she_was going to do with it?"

Nestor gulped "I understand. But there were plenty of others with me. Also, I'm not a chicken or a pig. I'm a donkey, Mama said that neither Olaf or a predator would dare try to eat us."

"Never because humans don't normally eat donkey meat or horse meat. If he wasn't so ticked with you he probably would've. But chickens and pigs are small creatures, if a pack of wolves met with a horse, they would have that horse down and start eating it. I've seen it happen before. Nestor, you are very weak at this point and you still need to learn how to listen for them, feel the forest around you, and if you have a feeling ones near by, how to lose them. Right now, your just a farm animal and never had to be taught that because you felt safe where you were."

Geno calmly licked Nestors face from the tip of his nose to his soft fluffy mane. "You understand that, right?"

"I understand," Nestor replied, understanding but a bit bored with Geno's lecture.

"Your still ill though, let's say we both take a nap and I can introduce you to my family when we both wake. That okay?"

"I took a nap earlier, I'm not tigh...." a yawn interrupted what Nestor was saying.

"You need to sleep now, if not just rest yourself. You got that?"

Nestor pushed his head up against Geno's furry but warm chest like a pillow. The small hairs massaged Nestor's head and Nestor stretched out his body almost pushing Geno over and cuddled into some sort of ball with his legs folded back to his belly. Geno got back into position and curled around Nestor a bit tighter now. "After all of that..." Geno thought. "After all of that he feels comfortable with me. I haven't even been with him for that long. I even forgot to tell him my name. No matter, I'll tell him when the time comes. Poor guy, I know how it feels to be in his situation, but I better not get caught up in my thoughts. I need a nap as much as he does." Geno yawned and moved his head closer to Nestor, trying to keep him a little warmer and tried to catch some shuteye. "Good night" Nestor said, "It's still daytime, you know" "Well, good nap" In a shirt amount of time, they both were sound asleep.

More is to be added to this story, this is only a sample of this piece.


End file.
